


Kneel

by DevinTowerwood



Category: Seeds of Chaos
Genre: Cuckoldry, Demons, F/F, F/M, Netorare, Porn Without Plot, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinTowerwood/pseuds/DevinTowerwood
Summary: Jezera has had fun with the great Hero, but from what she's heard, his wife is the better servant. It's time they both kneel to their Empress.





	Kneel

Rowan let out a soft moan in his sleep, and that, more than anything, awoke him from his dream. It had been such a pleasant dream too - he could still, in these waking seconds, feel his wife's mouth around his dick like the day she was abducted.

 _Wait . . ._ he really could feel it! His eyes snapped open to find his dark bedroom. Someone had thrown open the curtains, letting the moonlight stream in, cascading over the dark form at the end of his bed. For a second he convinced himself not to see the silver hair, but to his immediate distress, he found Alexia sound asleep beside him, a look of contentment on her face just inches from his own.

The demon's tongue worked its way up to the tip, and then she looked up at him, a grin wide and wicked on her face. "Hello, Hero," Jezera greeted him. "Kind of you to finally wake up."

"What are you do-" but before he could even finish his question, Jezera took him into her mouth again, taking him near down to the hilt several times so all he could do was focus on keeping his moans to himself.

Once he was silenced, she started stroking him instead, her body swishing back and forth like a cat's tail in satisfaction. "If I remember correctly, the first time you swore yourself to me, there was a test that you would serve." Her silky voice was warm and soft, and it did nothing to help him keep his sleep-muddled mind focused as her hand worked her spit up and down his shaft. She kissed the tip just to get him to twitch, barely suppressing a laugh, and said, "But now you've sworn yourself again, and it seems I forgot to test you. That was my mistake." She licked again, continuing to stroke him at the same time.

And then, finally, she squeezed his dick at the base, leaning on her other elbow as his face contorted into a grimace. He could finally see that she'd left her red dress to the bed side - whatever she wanted from him, she was going to take it now.

Jezera pulled herself up, climbing over Rowan's body and straddling his chest. "But don't worry," she said, trailing a finger from his neck to his chest, a burning scratch that he worried would draw blood. "I correct my mistakes."

She placed her knee above him on his pillow, careful not to disturb Alexia. It was clear she was about to mount his face, so he took his last opportunity at a question to ask, "Why now?"

She paused, glancing at Alexia for a moment, as if considering the same question. Gently, she reached out, and dragged a long, dark finger over Alexia's cheek. Her sleep remained undisturbed.

When Jezera returned her attention to Rowan, she whispered, "I think it's time your wife learned the price of nobility in my kingdom, don't you?" She waited, as if it were a real question.

 _With demons or men, there's always a price._ He raised a hand, trailing it along the back of Jezera's thigh. _But I've already paid this price._

He nodded in agreement, and Jezera licked her lips as the wicked grin returned. "Excellent," she said, and pulled her other leg up to match the first on his pillow.

He slid down the bed to make it easier, and Jezera leaned forward to hold his bedpost. As she lowered herself on his face, he greeted her with a long lick between her labia, ended by a kiss. She gave a small groan of approval, and sunk down all the way, until all he could move was his mouth.

This is what she did, of course - when he'd sworn himself to her as general, or when she'd taken him as her slave to meet the dark elf queen beyond a distant portal, she'd hold him close while he ate her out, barely able to breathe. It would only get worse until she came and finally released him.

This time, though, it looked like she was taking the lead. She rocked her hips over his jaw, dragging his tongue over her slit and giving him a chance to lick, kiss, or suck her clit before rocking back. It was easier, less hurried than the first time, and almost gentle in comparison to when he'd been forced to serve the two queens. Under normal circumstances, he might even enjoy the softness, the way her breathing turned ragged as she started to grind against his mouth. Under normal circumstances. But with Alexia here, he was afraid to even moan at the sweet taste of Jezera's cunt.

Unfortunately, Jezera didn't have the same reservations. As her breathing became more shallow and she began to rock faster, she said, no trace of a whisper anymore, "That's it. Now touch me, you're not a statue."

Rowan lifted his hands, wrapping one around Jezera's thigh to guide her rocking, the other trailing along her lower back, down her ass, until finally his thumb found her slick entrance and pushed inside. She inhaled as if in shock, but just started to work her hips up and down so he could kiss her clit and finger her deeper.

Her climax was quieter, as she sat forward and closed her thighs around his head, trapping his tongue against her pussy as she came over his face. She let out one last sigh as her legs relaxed, freeing him to breathe.

His heart raced from the lack of oxygen, his head spinning a little as he panted. But at least, it might be over. It might be . . .

But it wasn't. Jezera only smirked, pushed herself back, and straddled his hips. "Thank you, Hero," she said, pushing her fingers inside of her for just a moment before using her slick cum to stroke his shaft. "You never fail to please. But I'm not done with you."

Rowan closed his eyes, trying to forget the consequences, the context, everything. He tried to just think of the sensation as she slid her body down his dick until she sat in his lap, her vagina hot and dripping after foreplay.

She started to rock her hips again, barely letting any of Rowan's dick out of her before thrusting into it again. She bit her lip to hold back the little grunts that came every time she took him deep inside, but still, after a minute, she looked dissatisfied, and stopped. She grabbed Rowan's hands and placed them on her legs, beginning to rock again, softer.

The smooth, soft voice that made Rowan harder every time he heard it returned, but now there was venom in it: "I thought it was clear I wanted you to fuck me."

Rowan hesitated for a second, but then planted his feet and grabbed her thighs, matching her tempo so that she was taking his full length every time. She gave up biting her lip and started to moan with each thrust, and Rowan felt a warm shiver cut up his spine. The sight of her smooth, moon-dappled dark blue skin, her eyes bright even in the darkness, and the sound of her whimpers were too much to bear. Demon or no, tormentor and captor or no, Jezera was a beautiful woman, and he had sworn to please her.

Rowan pulled Jezera down on top of him, placing hurried kisses along her warm neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands settle over her ass, then began to thrust harder.

"Oh - fuck," Jezera replied, fucking right back against him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down towards her collarbone, warm kisses all along the way. Each thrust began to make a slap as he picked up speed and force, and as Jezera arched her back, he brought his kisses to her breasts, working his tongue around her nipples before sucking and biting.

"Gods," she swore, and pushed him back down flat on the bed, still fucking him hard but slower, her breath shallow and fast. As she shuddered on the edge of orgasm, her eyes slid past Rowan, and her grin returned. She slowed again, taking in every inch of him with vocal bliss.

_Oh no._

Rowan turned his head slowly, and found his wife's eyes wide open, staring.

She said nothing, though her eyes soon left his and moved to Jezera.

"I'm glad you could join us, dear," Jezera said, leaning forward and bracing herself against the bed while her other hand went to rub her clit. Alexia didn't even flinch as Jezera kissed her, she didn't move at all.

And then, a shudder ran through Jezera body, and Rowan could feel the rigid tension in Jezera's thighs as her orgasm mounted. As she finally climaxed, she sat back up, placing her hands on the bed beside her as she rocked back and forth on Rowan's cock.

Trapped though he was in horror, the feeling of Jezera's pulsing cunt and curling, rapid fingers was too much.

 _Look away,_ he thought, before his mind was wiped blank by his building orgasm.

As if she could sense it, Jezera fell back on top of Rowan, grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her, and kissed him. He came, unable to do anything but pump his dick into Jezera's greedy cunt.

And then, it was over, and Rowan's blood ran cold even before Jezera climbed off of him, slipping on her dress casually. He could do nothing but try and control his breathing as she left by the door. She left the two of them one last smile, and said, "Sleep well, Lord Rowan," and closed the door behind her.

He couldn't bring himself to touch Alexia as they curled up in bed and did their best to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a departure from my regular work, based on the visual novel / strategy game, Seeds of Chaos.
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
